


Me in your head

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars
Genre: After TLJ, Compulsion, Force Use, Hypnosis, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Interrogation, Kinda, M/M, Mind Reading, and hux hates the force, kylo doesn't trust hux, the infamous interrogation chair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'What...' Hux found himself being able to speak, but not to think, 'What was that?' he gasped and a tear rolled down his face. This was so scary, all the braveness he had before was gone and was replaced with fear and sadness.'Me in your head.'





	1. It's me. In your head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you will enjoy this work guys, I am not a native english speaker so please be so forgivable, thanks! ALSO, THIS IS NOT A ROMANTIC FIC I DO NOT SHIP THEM IN A ROMANTIC WAY so please don't take it the wrong way, thank you! Also, if you think this is abusive, it kind of is and I regret it lmao, but my point wasn't to hurt Hux or anything like that, it's actually more about how the Force works and what it looks like to him!

The place Hux woke up in smelled like med bay. Different colors though, the room much emptier, darker and colder. Hux was the only alive and breathing creature in it, no other sounds around.

When he tried to stand up, he immediately failed, cold metal holding him in place. He could move his wrists a millimetre to the right and to the left, just like his legs, but obviously not enough to free himself from the device he was strapped to. His head for free and he decided to look around and make sure nobody is here, though his vision was still a little blurry, looks like he's been sleeping for a while. 

There was no one at his sides, but he wasn't able to see anything behind him even by leaning his head back as much as he could, the thick metal backrest blocking the view. He was nervous and tried to remember why he's here but nothing comes to his head, he found himself not being able to focus on anything, it was hard to think. 

It took some time for Hux to realize that he's in the interrogation chambers and the device he's strapped to is actually the infamous chair designed by Kylo Ren himself. Jesus, what a bastard. The chair was a collection of various torture devices. The chair was designed to hold Force users, with very strong restraints. Even if the prisoner escapes, there are troops guarding the chamber outside. Hux used this device often, which is why this was the last place he would ever want to wake up. Could Kylo  be the one who brought him here? There was no reason for him to do that, not one that Hux was aware of at least. The last days were really calm and Supreme Leader didn't question him or show any sort of disappointment or anger towards Hux, the mission they were working on was going just as Kylo wanted. Hux almost rejected this idea when he heard a voice. _The_ voice.

'I was wondering how long it would take for you to realize,' Ren spoke very calmly. Ren was scary in a different way than most people. Sometimes it's so hard to tell what he's thinking, the unpredictableness makes him creepy, who knows what actual emotions are hiding under that soft, low voice of his? 

Hux tried to adjust himself a little since he felt very uncomfortable but decided to not show Ren that.

'What am I doing here?' Hux asked, his voice shaking slightly. He was trying his best to hide his emotions and how unpleasant the thing is to him. He knew he sounded just as pathetic as all the other prisoners he's interrogated and he never though he'd be one of them. Then he heard the person behind him move. Kylo stood up and walked towards the chair and Hux, slowly, mysteriously, like a predator before attacking his pray. That was another creepy thing about him and Hux couldn't tell if Kylo is doing this on purpose or it's just how he is. In a few moments Kylo's frozen face was at Hux's right, one of Ren's large hands rested on just as large cuff on Hux's hand, the other on the backrest. Even though Hux didn't like this at all, he faced Ren, trying to prove that he's not scared at all and waiting for the answer to his question patiently. 

'Did you ever try to kill me?' asked Ren, not bothering to answer ginger's question. Hux jumped a little at how unexpected the question was. Though Kylo's voice was still as calm as before, the mimic on his face was chaotic and it annoyed Hux. 

He thought a little before answering. He had seen Ren doing the same with all prisoners before tearing them apart if they lied. The logic was ordering Hux to say the truth, since there was no possible way to hide it, but something inside him wanted to annoy Ren a bit and challenge him. He isn't all the prisoners. 

'No, I did not,' he stated his answer, self trust in his voice, but Kylo didn't buy it. Hux could tell by the little smile which appeared on his face, screaming 'I know you are lying'. He knew that by this he was calling for a trouble and vexing a predator. It didn't matter much so he returned the angry, annoying smile. 

'I knew you wouldn't be easy,' Ren said moving away from Hux and slowly walking towards the wall in front of him then turning around quickly. 'And you know that lying to me is pointless,' he stated raising an eyebrow as if wanting for approval. Hux didn't do a thing. He clenched his teeth and put an angry mimic on his face, as if that would help. He didn't hide how much he hated this situation. 

'So are you going to answer me willingly or do you want to do this my way?' Kylo asked, his voice getting higher. Hux considered spitting 'Fuck you' to his face, but remembered that it's the Supreme Leader he would be talking to. He didn't like Snoke either, but at least he didn't bring him to interrogation chambers for no actual reason.

 'Are you going to use the Force to torture me?' Hux asked narrowing his eyes and moving his chest forwards, 'Well go ahead!' he spat angrily something that was meant to sound the same as 'Fuck you!!!'. 

'Are you challenging me?' the Force user put some curiosity in his voice raising his right eyebrow and tilting his head to right. Even though both men knew, that Hux is not Force sensitive and braking him with the Force would be a few seconds work, he didn't want to give up that easily and decided to play along. He knew that Ren wouldn't kill him and at the moment he couldn't think of anything that Ren doesn't know about him already. 

'I am,' he confirmed and leaned back again. Ren stood still for a moment, not touching Hux's mind, not yet, but reading him with his eyes. His face looked disgusted though, Hux couldn't tell why. He was breathing heavily waiting for Kylo to attack or cause him pain, but nothing of that sort came. 

'You hate the Force,' Ren stated an obvious fact that everybody knew. Pretty much all non Force sensitive people hated it. Not because it's bad, but because it's something they can't control, something they don't understand, something dangerous and mysterious. Hux wasn't an exception, when Snoke was alive, he was the only one in such high position without the Force and it really sucked. Just the fact that both could easily slip into his mind and fighting back would be pointless made him feel sick. None of them ever tried it though, at least that's what Hux thought.

At some point of this, Hux was interested in how it feels to have the Force, also how it feels to be a victim of it, what it looks like. He has never seen Ren using it, only heard the prisoners screaming in the interrogation chair while Ren was interrogating them, but he's never seen what it looks like. Force gave Kylo advantage and Hux hated him for it. 

'See how it looks like, you say...' Kylo said to himself quietly, but loud enough for Hux to hear. Hux seized. There is no way Kylo was already in his head, he didn't feel anything! Kylo didn't even warn him. He's also still hiding the reason why Hux's here and that made him even more angry.

'Get.Out.' Hux said through gritted teeth angrily. He tried to control his thoughts and don't think of anything that might make Kylo interested, or show him how uncomfortable he's feeling, but still, Kylo was enjoying the hell out of this. 

'I'm not technically in your head yet,' Kylo started, 'I can almost always hear people's surface thoughts, you don't feel anything because I don't quite concentrate on it yet.'

 _Yet_ , Hux thought. It can't be the reason why he's here. Is The Supreme Leader going to use him as a training droid now? Treat him like a pet and use his dark magic on him whenever he pleases? _Oh that's not gonna happen..._

'Well if you care about the reason so much, all I need from you is the truth. I know you tried to kill me that night, in the throne room,' Kylo said, getting closer dangerously, 'I won't have my crew doing things like that,' he said, now being _too_ close to Hux. He was in literally the same position as before, but his face was so close to Hux's ear, cold breath of the knight tickling it. It all looked so sexual, though it wasn't at all. Hux's neck shivered, but he refused to be weak. 

'Then why here, huh?' Hux faced Kylo, not hiding how disgusted he is by the choice of the place, 'Scared I might win?!' he spat, some saliva dripping from his mouth, dripping down his lips and jaw. Kylo didn't even flinch or blink. Nor did now heavily breathing Hux. 

He noticed that Kylo is focusing on his eyes. Not just focusing, or looking at the paleness of them, but hypnotising. Hux felt Kylo's darkness, his power, influence and the Force floating somewhere in the air. He noticed how dark Kylo's eyes are, he has never been so close to him. They were empty and yet full. Dark and yet so tempting. Hux felt dizzy. His heart rate quickened as he found himself unable to look away, like an additional restraint would have been added around his neck and he wouldn't be able to control his eyes at all. He had no idea what Ren was doing, he could feel him everywhere. In the air, inside him, around him, _everywhere_. He didn't feel any pain, _not yet_ , as Ren would say, but the feeling was more than uncomfortable. He tried to speak, but his mouth won't open, the only thing he could do was to breathe, though even that felt more difficult to do now.

In his mind he was almost begging for Kylo to stop, he knew he could hear him, how could he not if the room was so full of him. He felt pathetic at this moment, with no control over the situation or his own body. 

If the breathing was possible just a few minutes ago, Hux felt his air supply being cut off completely now, oxygen not flowing into his lungs anymore, his brain begging for it, _screaming_ for it. Hux was so close to passing out when he felt like he's been dropped from a few feet height and gasped loudly, eyes wide, chest leaning forward.  

His throat felt terribly dry, air finally flowing into his lungs. He let his back hit the metal chair and he shut his eyes closed, not wanting to face Kylo, who was still at his side, at all. 

'What...' Hux found himself being able to speak, but not to think, 'What was that?' he gasped and a tear rolled down his face. This was so scary, all the braveness he had before was gone and was replaced with fear and sadness. 

'Me in your head,' Kylo's words sounded distorted and echoed in Hux's head. Kylo didn't speak loud, but it felt like yelling to Hux. Was this Kylo's intention? Scaring him to death? Breaking him? 

Hux didn't say anything. He opened his eyes and tried to look around, move them. It worked now, he could see and control his body. His breathing finally calmed down a little, heart not threatening to escape his chest anymore. He was glad that Kylo didn't tare it apart. He finally gathered some strength to tilt his head to face Kylo. And he did, but he avoided making eye contact, now being aware of what such a simple thing can do. Kylo noticed that and laughed.

'Relax, I won't do anything,' he said smiling, studying Hux's frightened face. He didn't trust Kylo's words and still refused to make eye contact, focusing on his black hair. Kylo found it absolutely ridiculous.

'You know, I can compulse you even without eye contact,' he said, smirk in his voice. He was teasing Hux on purpose and it worked, Hux's was not face not calmer at all. 

'Any more tricks you would like to see?'


	2. The Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is interested in the Force and Kylo is happy to tell him about it. More importantly, demonstrate it.

'Any other tricks you'd like to see?' Ren asked with excitement in his voice.

He was proud of the trick he did earlier, compulsion is difficult and not all people give up to it easily. Usually they fight and try to push him out, but with the training he's received by Snoke himself, it's almost impossible and fighting just makes it more painful to the person he's doing it too, more unpleasant. It drains a lot of energy from them and fighting does not help. Kylo improved the skill through the years, tried it on prisoners mostly, but as he said eye contact is not necessary to get into someones consciousness, physical contact helps a lot. Like holding the victim's hand or just touching them. He learned to create fake memories in people's minds which would make them feel weak, helpless. Or take over their vision and create something like 3d images. He would discover their weak spots, fears and make them come to life and scare people that way. He can also make people hear things. He usually creates annoying, loud noises in their minds, convince them that it's all real. It was one of the most difficult things to do for Kylo, but he enjoyed it.

Hux was a little sweaty, he's drowning in his own thoughts. Despite the fact that the Supreme Leader himself just tortured him, he almost passed out and who knows, maybe even his life was in danger, Hux was excited. He was honestly interested in how the Force works, what other abilities might Kylo have? He knew that he's not as powerful as Snoke, but maybe one day he will be? Will he be able to train now, since Snoke is dead? Is he able to improve himself somehow? Hux decided that this is right time to ask, he might not have such opportunity later, he can't just randomly throw questions about how the Force works in the middle of the day, right?

'Will you be able to train now?' Hux asked. His eyes sparkled, pupils so big, that they almost covered the pale blue, almost as pale as Hux's skin at the moment.

Kylo didn't move from his place, his gaze fixed on Hux. He took a moment to think about the answer as if it was tricky. 

'I can improve myself, but it's not as easy as receiving training from your master,' Kylo explained. To Hux all the master/apprentice thing was confusing, just like the rest about the Force. 

'How do you improve yourself?' Hux asked again, not holding back his curiosity. Kylo squirmed.

'By doing this, trying out new things, testing myself,' he answered, his eyes never leaving Hux's face. He could still feel Ren's gaze, his influence was still there, not so annoying anymore, he got used to it. The empty room was now filled with Kylo.

It was quiet for some time, Kylo was just starring at Hux and he could tell that Ren was in his head, but he didn't mind it, because it didn't cause any sort of discomfort. Well, maybe just a little.

'I see that you have a lot of questions', Kylo said, feeling Hux's excitement. Human's emotions were so easy for him to read, 'Don't hold back. Ask,' Kylo urged. Hux went still for a moment and thought of something more original than 'how do you move things around'. 

'What other things can you do? Like can you force heal? Levitate? Mind trick people?' Hux asked, spilling the words out quickly. Kylo smiled at the question, as if Hux was a 7 years old asking his parents why the sky is blue. To Kylo it sounded just like that, but he decided to be respectful. 

'Yes. I wouldn't say that I can fly, but levitate, yes. Force heal? Would you like to see?' he asked, his smile getting wider and one eyebrow moving up. Hux couldn't resist the tempting offer. Force heal must be something cool, definitely not something you can see everyday. 'With the force heal I will also show you that the Force can hurt,' Kylo said, took a few steps back from the chair . He didn't ask for approval to hurt Hux.

'I am going to remove your right hand's restraint, please be nice,' Kylo said and with a wave of his hand the restraint released Hux's wrist and he rubbed it. There were quite visible marks that the metal left.

Hux had no idea what Ren was going to do, he felt his back shiver.

'Put your hand like this,' Kylo said and demonstrated the position. He ordered Hux to put his hand with his inside wrist up. Hux's veins were so easy to see through such pale skin, even in such a dark room. Kylo eyed his hand, it was so thin, much thinner than his. Then Kylo's large palm took Hux's wrist, fingers closing on it, holding tight. 

'Hold on, it will hurt for just a moment,' Kylo warned, not bothering to make eye contact. Hux was ready to protest and squirmed, but Kylo was faster and with just a simple squeeze of his hand, he crushed the bone. Hux reacted immediately, trying to pull away. He let out a loud scream, which no one, except him and Kylo could hear. 

Hux wanted to swear so badly, it hurt like hell, but he held his tongue, eyes shut. 

Kylo stayed like that for a few moments, holding Hux's broken wrist in his palm, feeling his racing pulse under his fingers. The ginger was really in pain and Kylo decided to not wait for longer. He shut his eyes too, focusing on the human's pain, his broken bone, the agony. He pushed with all his power and sent something that felt like a zap of electricity to Hux and he gasped, once again trying to escape the grasp, but failing. 

After some time the pain disappeared and Hux looked down at Kylo. He looked more human than ever with his eyes shut, hair messy, using the Force and really honestly trying to heal a person he just hurt, most importantly, a person he brought here for a totally another reason and hates. Hux relaxed and felt the pain disappear completely. Kylo's grip on his wrist loosened, but he didn't let go. His dark eyes opened just to look at the fascinated human, waiting for some nice words, a compliment.

'That's amazing,' was all that Hux could say. He had no idea that the Dark Side users could heal, but he remembered that before Snoke, Kylo was trained by Luke, maybe he learned this there?

'Did I hurt you?'

The question sounded more than just unusual or weird. Kylo behaved absolutely differently than Hux was used to. The cold blooded tyrann, a faceless monster, as people who have never seen Kylo unmasked would say, suddenly became motherous and caring. Now Hux was more confused about Kylo's acting than the Force. He wondered if Kylo can feel it. 

He let go of Hux's hand and Hux rubbed it, checking if the magic really worked. There was no any sort of discomfort or pain, the bone was perfectly fine and Hux smiled, showing both his astonishment and gratefulness for not leaving the wrist broken. To be honest, Kylo wasn't any less surprised. The last time he used this ability was on himself, after a battle and the injury wasn't that serious, it was just a wound on his shoulder  by a blaster. He has never healed a broken bone before, obviously both men discovered something new today. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if I should continue and leave some kudos if you liked it, thank you a lot! <3


End file.
